Un Peu De Paix
by Titou Douh
Summary: Post 11x11 - OS - Elle adorait son métier, littéralement, mais parfois… Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui faisait plus de bien que de mal, comme au cours de la journée écoulée.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Grey's Anatomy.

**Titre :** Un peu de paix

**Genre :** Friendship, peut-être Romance si on va chercher très très loin.

**Rating :** K.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Amelia Sheperd, Owen Hunt.

**Résumé :** Post 11x11 - Elle adorait son métier, littéralement, mais parfois… Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui faisait plus de bien que de mal, comme au cours de la journée écoulée.

**Disclaimer :** Grey's Anatomy ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son auteur, Shonda Rhimes, et des studios qui le produisent, ABC studios. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

x

* * *

_**xXx Un peu de paix xXx**_

* * *

x

Amelia soupira. D'un geste absent, elle jeta un regard à la pendule et grimaça. Il était vingt-deux heures passé et il lui restait encore deux dossiers à étudier en attente. Lentement, elle s'étira, prenant la précaution de ne pas trop tirer sur sa nuque raide.

Ses yeux fatigués se posèrent sur les derniers mots qu'elle avait écrits et Amelia se mordit la lèvre. Elle adorait son métier, littéralement, mais parfois… Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui faisait plus de bien que de mal, comme au cours de la journée écoulée. Elle était complètement vidée mais elle continuait, jour après jour, à avancer, à se reconstruire.

Son stylo en main, la neurochirugienne se décida à reprendre son rapport là où elle l'avait laissé lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un approcher. Elle releva la tête, surprise de voir arriver le chef Hunt.

« Sheperd ? », s'étonna-t-il, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

« Chef. », imita la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés. « N'êtes-vous pas rentré chez vous quelques heures plus tôt ? »

Owen sourit.

« Si, mais on m'a rappelé. Une obscure histoire de dossier à signer. », blagua-t-il à moitié avant d'aviser celui dans les mains de la neurochirurgienne. « A ce que je vois, je ne suis pas le seul qui soit occupé. »

Amelia baissa le regard sur son rapport et soupira.

« J'aurais réellement préféré éviter celui-ci. », murmura-t-elle presque, si bien qu'Owen dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. « Les cas comme celui-ci ne se terminent jamais bien. »

Owen se rapprocha du bureau et s'assit dessus, restant délibérément à une distance respectable d'Amelia. La jeune femme fixa son regard fatigué sur lui et il lui sourit gentiment, quelque peu inquiet.

« Dure journée ? », s'enquit-il d'une voix douce, comme pour ne pas la brusquer.

Le sourire qui étira les fines lèvres d'Amelia fut amer. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Eliott Campbell. Il venait de fêter ses douze ans. », déclara-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vide. « Il a développé un gliome infiltrant du tronc cérébral au cours de l'année passée. Je le suivais depuis quelques mois. »

Owen grimaça, compréhensif, mais resta silencieux, attendant simplement qu'elle vide son sac.

« La radiothérapie et la chimiothérapie n'ont rien donné de concluant. Je l'avais déjà opéré à trois reprises et il s'était bien remis, à chaque fois. Seulement, son gliome était agressif et, malgré les opérations, est toujours revenu. Aujourd'hui était la quatrième, et elle lui a été fatale. »

Amelia lâcha son stylo et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

« J'ai passé près de dix heures dans ce bloc à me dire que, peut-être, je pourrais… », déclara-t-elle d'un ton amer, lessivée, ses bras barrant sa poitrine en un geste protecteur. « Mais non. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque et son cœur n'est jamais reparti. »

Owen l'observa un instant. Amelia ne sut dire s'il la jugeait ou non.

« On ne peut pas tous les sauver, Sheperd. », finit-il par dire d'une voix calme et douce. « Les Campbell ont voulu tout tenter pour sauver leur enfant et c'est tout à fait normal, mais ce genre de tumeur se solde rarement, pour ainsi dire jamais, par une victoire. Vous ne devriez pas vous en vouloir… »

Amelia sourit tristement et fixa son regard dans celui d'Owen.

« Je sais tout ça, Chef. Malgré tout, pour le moment, tout ce que je retiens, c'est que je n'ai pas été capable de sauver un enfant de douze ans. », chuchota-t-elle avant de reprendre la rédaction de son rapport.

Owen la regarda faire quelques instants puis se lève. Amelia l'entendit plus qu'elle ne le vit s'éloigner d'elle, et elle retint un énième soupir. La mort d'Eliott pesait lourd sur ses épaules même si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu le sauver. Et cette petite voix dans sa tête, qui lui avait répété pendant toute l'opération qu'elle était capable de le faire, qu'elle pourrait bien être le premier neurochirurgien des Etats-Unis, du _monde_, à réaliser cet exploit… Elle y avait cru. Elle avait réellement souhaité pouvoir sauver ce petit garçon et, à présent, elle s'en mordait les doigts.

Amelia sentit les larmes, traitresses, envahir ses yeux et elle les essuya à la hâte. Elle n'avait connu Eliott que pendant quelques mois, mais sa joie de vivre et son enthousiasme avaient déteint sur elle. L'espoir qu'elle avait eu de le voir sourire à nouveau était à présent éteint. Elle était fatiguée, usée.

A nouveau, des pas se firent entendre et l'agacement envahit la jeune femme. Elle releva la tête encore une fois, prête à réprimander vertement l'inconscient venu la déranger, mais les mots ne franchirent pas la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Vous allez bien, n'est-ce pas ? », lui demande Owen, et elle put sentir l'inquiétude dans sa voix, déceler l'empathie dans son regard.

Ereintée, Amelia pensa farouchement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié. Incapable de contrôler les trémolos qu'elle était certaine d'entendre si elle ouvrait la bouche, la jeune femme se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête, et l'homme lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

« Hum… J'allais… », commença-t-il, incertain. « J'allais boire une bière chez Joe, et… Je me suis dit qu'après la journée que vous venez de vivre, vous pourriez bien en avoir besoin aussi. Ça vous tente ? »

La neurochirurgienne considéra son patron quelques instants. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir quitter le Grey Sloan Memorial dans l'instant, pour pouvoir sortir de cet enfer. La proposition du chef était alléchante, pour ne pas dire tentante. Et puis… Elle pouvait bien se l'avouer, à présent : elle n'était pas insensible à son charme.

Malgré sa raison qui lui hurlait de refuser l'invitation, sa décision fut prise en quelques secondes. Elle se racla la gorge.

« J'adorerais ça. », dit Amelia, la voix rauque, le regard fixé sur la veste en cuir d'Owen. « La bière, je veux dire. »

Owen rit doucement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais parfaitement compris. », la rassura-t-il gentiment. « Prenez tout de même le temps de finir votre dossier, je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de moi. »

Elle regarda l'homme s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils mis à disposition du personnel dans le but évident de l'attendre, et sentit son cœur rater un battement. Amelia tua dans l'œuf le sentiment d'euphorie qui tenta de l'envahir et se résigna à garder la tête froide : le chef Hunt avait proposé cette sortie en tout bien tout honneur, elle le savait. Ils n'étaient que deux collègues qui allaient boire une bière après une longue journée de travail.

… Mais malgré tout, cela faisait du bien. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Seattle, et ce même si elle était éreintée, fatiguée, lessivée, qu'elle venait de perdre ce petit patient… Pour la première fois, la neurochirurgienne ressentit un peu de sérénité, un peu de paix.

Cette fois-ci, le sourire qui ourla les lèvres d'Amelia fut sincère et, se sentant plus légère, la jeune femme entreprit de terminer son rapport.

x

* * *

Samedi 14 Février - 18 h 15.


End file.
